Customers trying to obtain expertise regarding products or services that they wish to purchase, have previously purchased, or have used often contact a manufacturer or merchant customer service representative by visiting a location convenient to them, visiting the location where the customer obtained the product or service, or calling customer service representatives over the telephone.
Call centers are often set up in a supporting role so that customers can speak anytime over the phone to a customer representative that is may be able to meet customers' specific needs or questions.
In a traditional call center, customer service representatives answer calls in the order in which they are received. Once the customer call is placed in a queue for answering, a representative answers the call. The representative may treat one customer differently from another depending on the situation surrounding the customer's call to the call center. The representative may be provided very little information related to the reason as the customer is contacting the call center.
To this end, there is always a demand for a call center to provide satisfying service to all customers that contact the call center.